1951 in film
The year 1951 in film involved some significant events. Events * Sweden - May Britt is scouted by Italian film-makers Carlo Ponti and Mario Soldati * United States of America - Walt Disney's Alice in Wonderland premieres, while a disappointment at first it would later became one of the biggest cult classics in the animation medium. Top-grossing films (U.S.) (*) After theatrical re-issue(s) Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: An American in Paris - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer :Best Director: George Stevens - A Place in the Sun :Best Actor: Humphrey Bogart - The African Queen :Best Actress: Vivien Leigh - A Streetcar Named Desire :Best Supporting Actor: Karl Malden - A Streetcar Named Desire :Best Supporting Actress: Kim Hunter - A Streetcar Named Desire Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: A Place in the Sun :Best Actor: Fredric March - Death of a Salesman :Best Actress: Jane Wyman - The Blue Veil :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture: An American in Paris :Best Actor: Danny Kaye - On the Riviera :Best Actress: June Allyson - Too Young to Kiss :Other :Best Director: Laslo Benedek - Death of a Salesman :Special Award: Pictura: An Adventure in Art Grand Prix (Cannes Film Festival): :Miss Julie (Fröken Julie), directed by Alf Sjöberg, Sweden :Miracle in Milan (Miracolo a Milano), directed by Vittorio De Sica, Italy Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival) :Rashomon, directed by Akira Kurosawa, Japan Top ten money making stars Notable films released in 1951 #Scrooge Serials *''Captain Video: Master of the Stratosphere, starring Judd Holdren *Don Daredevil Rides Again, starring Ken Curtis and Aline Towne *Government Agents vs Phantom Legion, starring Walter Reed *Mysterious Island, starring Richard Crane *Roar of the Iron Horse, starring Buster Crabbe Short film series *Mickey Mouse'' (1928–1956) *''Looney Tunes'' (1930–1969) *''Merrie Melodies'' (1931–1969) *''Popeye'' (1933–1957) *''The Three Stooges'' (1934–1959) *''Donald Duck'' (1936–1956) *''Pluto'' (1937-'1951') *''Goofy'' (1939–1953) *''Tom and Jerry'' (1940–1958) *''Bugs Bunny'' (1940–1964) *''Mighty Mouse'' (1942–1955) *''Chip and Dale'' (1943–1956) *''Yosemite Sam'' (1945–1963) *''Terrytoons'' (1930–1971) *''Noveltoons'' (1944–1967) Births *January 8 - John McTiernan, American director *January 12 - Kirstie Alley, American actress *January 15 - Charo, Spanish American actress, singer and comedian *February 13 - David Naughton, American actor & singer *February 15 - Jane Seymour, English actress *February 16 - William Katt, American actor *February 22 - Ellen Greene, American singer and actress *March 17 - Kurt Russell, American actor *April 12 - Tom Noonan, American director *April 17 - Olivia Hussey, Argentine-born English actress *April 21 - Tony Danza, actor *May 30 - Stephen Tobolowsky, American actor *July 6 - Geoffrey Rush, Australian actor *July 8 - Anjelica Huston, American actress *July 9 - Chris Cooper, American actor *July 21 - Robin Williams, American actor & comedian (died 2014) *July 24 - Lynda Carter, American actress & singer *August 6 - Catherine Hicks, American actress *August 14 - Carl Lumbly, American actor *September 5 - Michael Keaton, American actor *September 12 - Joe Pantoliano, American actor *September 17 - Cassandra Peterson, American actress *September 25 - Mark Hamill, American actor *November 20 - Rodger Bumpass, American actor & voice actor *November 27 - Kathryn Bigelow, American director *December 1 - Treat Williams, American actor Deaths *January 11 – Charles W. Goddard, American playwright, screenwriter (born 1879) *March 6 - Ivor Novello, Welsh actor, singer, composer (born 1893) *March 25 - Oscar Micheaux, American director, author (born 1884) *April 4 - Al Christie, Canadian-born director, producer (born 1881) *May 2 - Edwin L. Marin, American director (born 1899) *May 7 - Warner Baxter, American actor (born 1882) *May 17 - S. Sylvan Simon, American director (born 1910) *June 2 - Ernst Pittschau, German actor (born 1883) *June 6 - Olive Tell, American actress (born 1894) *June 9 - Mayo Methot, American actress (born 1904) *July 23 - Robert J. Flaherty, American documentary filmmaker (born 1884) *August 28 - Robert Walker, American actor (born 1918) *August 30 - Konstantin Märska, Estonian cinematographer (born 1896) *September 7 - Maria Montez, Dominican-born actress (born 1912) Film Debuts *Jeff Bridges - The Company She Keeps *Charles Bronson - You're in the Navy Now *Leslie Caron - An American in Paris *John Cassavetes - Fourteen Hours *James Dean - Fixed Bayonets! *Lee Grant - Detective Story *Audrey Hepburn - One Wild Oat *Grace Kelly - Fourteen Hours *Leonard Nimoy - Queen for a Day *William Shatner - The Butler's Night Off *Rod Steiger - Teresa Category:1951 in film Category:Years in film